


Lady Luck

by 2pmphan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, i apologise for being a terrible smut writer even tho this was 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pmphan/pseuds/2pmphan
Summary: Sehun's had a rough day.





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the end of 2016 for my friend's birthday. It's not amazing but I guess I'm happy with it to still post it??? :)))
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out to read!

It had been a rough day.

Firstly, Sehun had slept in and was late for his class quiz which contributed to 10% of his final grade – it wasn’t much but Sehun needed all the marks he could get. Secondly, his ancient, ratty laptop died in the middle of his lecture, just as he was being studious and taking down necessary notes for his exam. Thirdly, he forgot his work uniform due to rushing out of apartment in the morning so he had to borrow Chanyeol’s extra uniform which basically draped over him, making his 8 hours of work utterly uncomfortable. And to top it all off, he missed the last bus at the end of his shift so he made himself walk home, in the pouring rain which appeared out of nowhere, because he didn’t want to bother his boyfriends with picking him up who most likely had a tiring day at work.

Sehun had had a rough day and he had been feeling extremely riled up beyond relief.

Sehun slammed the door as he entered the apartment, kicking his shoes off and throwing his dripping backpack to the side. He trudged over to the bathroom, removing his soaked-through shirt and discarding it into the laundry basket. He grabbed the first towel he saw and leaned back against the sink, drying his hair as much he could, sighing to himself in frustration.

“Hey,” a soothing voice called to him.

Sehun looked up with the towel draped over his head and felt a sense of calm run through his body as he saw Joonmyeon’s face. Joonmyeon always had this effect on him, making him feel calm and at ease without ever really saying anything. Joonmyeon stood in front of Sehun and took the towel into his hands, drying Sehun’s hair for him. Sehun closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of Joonmyeon’s fingers massaging his head and sighed in content.

“Why didn’t you call us to pick you up?” Sehun heard a low voice ask him from the doorway.

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” he mumbled as Joonmyeon finished towelling his hair, throwing the towel into the laundry basket.

“Sehun, you’re never a bother,” Yifan replied as he walked over, running his hand through Sehun’s damp hair before resting on the back of his neck.

“He’s right, you know,” Joonmyeon reassured, cupping Sehun’s face in his hands and placing a soft kiss against Sehun’s lips. “What happened today?

Sehun shook his head and looked down towards the tiled white floor of the bathroom. He didn’t want to bother his boyfriends with his stupid problems. It wasn’t like anything serious had happened that day anyway. It was just one thing after the other and he was exhausted. His boyfriends had other things to worry about and he didn’t want to add onto their problems. They were most likely tired from working all day and the last thing they were expecting to do was look after Sehun and his stupid issues. Sehun could deal with this on his own, like he always had in the past. As much he needed his boyfriends more than ever right now, he didn’t want to be a bother to them.

“Baby.” Sehun sucked in a sharp breath at Joonmyeon calling him by his pet name.

“Look at me.” Sehun lifted his head and stared into Joonmyeon’s eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Joonmyeon spoke in such a soft tone but the command was clear and Sehun wanted nothing more than to obey. But Sehun was also stubborn as a mule when it came to sharing his problems. Sehun bit onto his bottom lip and shook his head, gasping as felt Yifan’s fingers pressing hard into his neck.

“Come on, Princess,” Yifan encouraged. “Tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

“I…I just…” Sehun started, but he couldn’t finish, feeling Yifan’s fingers pressing harder into his neck.

“You can do it, Princess.”

“I… I slept in, my laptop is trash, work was exhausting and I’m soaking wet,” Sehun summarised to the best of his abilities.

“Good boy,” Yifan complimented, removing his hand from Sehun’s neck and rewarding him with a kiss. “Now, let us take care of you.”

Sehun nodded.

Joonmyeon took Sehun by the hand and dragged him into their shared bedroom, pushing him to lay back on the king-sized bed. Sehun saw Yifan sit down to the side and reached out a hand for him. Yifan shook his head and indicated to Joonmyeon with a lift of his chin. Sehun turned his attention back to Joonmyeon, taking in the sight of Joonmyeon’s bare chest. Joonmyeon crawled over the top of Sehun, leaning down as his lips brushed against Sehun’s ear.

“Baby, focus on me,” Joonmyeon ordered before nibbling on Sehun’s ear.

“Yes, Daddy,” Sehun breathed out, closing his eyes and focusing on the way Joomyeon’s hands were moving over his torso – slow, soft but always applying pressure in the right places, making Sehun melt in his hands and tight in his jeans.

Joonmyeon slowly moved down Sehun’s body, placing kisses down Sehun’s neck and chest before flicking his tongue over Sehun’s nipples, earning himself whimpers from his baby boy. Joonmyeon blew softly over Sehun’s nipples and smiled to himself as he saw Sehun tense up and his nipples harden.

“No touching yourself,” Joonmyeon commanded. “Be a good boy for Daddy, okay?”

Sehun nodded eagerly and grabbed onto the bedsheets beside him so that his hands had something else to do.

“Use your words, Baby.”

“Yes, Daddy, I promise to be good.”

Joonmyeon lowered himself and undid Sehun’s wet jeans, discarding them on the floor along with his underwear. Sehun gasped at the feeling of the cool air against his semi-hard cock, rolling his hips once to feel any sort of friction even though he knew there was nothing there for him to rub against. Sehun let out a whine only to earn him a chuckle from his Daddy.

“Patience, Baby. I’ll take care of you,” Joonmyeon promised.

“Daddy,” Sehun whined. “Please.”

Joonmyeon smiled at his baby boy and curled his fingers around the head of Sehun’s cock. He pressed his thumb against the slit which only cause Sehun to buck his hips up into Joonmyeon’s hand.

“Uh-uh. Keep still,” Joonmyeon ordered. Sehun bit his bottom lip and nodded.

Joonmyeon kept his hand loose as he slowly stroked Sehun to hardness, taking his time to torture his baby boy. Sehun tensed his whole body to force himself to stay still. Daddy told him he couldn’t move and he was going to be a good boy for Daddy. But the feeling of Joonmyeon’s hand on his cock was making it so hard for him to not move his hips. He gasped and whined for his Daddy to put more pressure on his cock, for his Daddy to move faster, for his Daddy to do something else other than torture him. Sehun clenched his fists tighter around the bedsheets, his knuckles going white and his teeth digging into his lip.

“Please, Daddy, please,” Sehun begged.

“Joonmyeon, don’t be mean,” Sehun heard Yifan say from his chair. Sehun turned his head and looked at Yifan, silently thanking him.

“It’s so nice to hear him beg, though,” Joonmyeon commented, finally tightening his grip around Sehun’s cock, keeping one hand on Sehun’s hip to hold him down.

Sehun let out a long moan as he felt Joonmyeon’s tongue work its way up and down his length. Joonmyeon licked a stripe up the underside of Sehun’s cock and over the head before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue. His hand stayed at the base of Sehun’s cock as lowered his head and slowly took the rest of the length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head, sucking and moaning around Sehun.

Sehun was trying his very best to not thrust up into Joonmyeon’s mouth. He wanted to be so good for his Daddy but it was getting difficult. Even with Joonmyeon holding him down, it was still such a struggle. Joonmyeon’s mouth was hot and tight around his cock, his tongue doing wonders all around his length. The way Joonmyeon’s teeth grazed against his cock every time he bobbed his head sent shivers down Sehun’s spine. Sehun groaned and arched his back, desperate for more. He needed Joonmyeon to move faster, he needed more hands on him, he needed something to fill him, he needed Yifan. Sehun turned to Yifan and reached a hand out for him, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Please, Daddy,” Sehun begged, letting out a moan as he felt his cock hit the back of Joonmyeon’s throat.

Yifan stood up and walked over to Sehun, running a hand through his hair. Sehun could see Yifan was hard through his trackpants, knowing how much Joonmyeon playing with Sehun affected him. Yifan always enjoyed watching Joonmyeon wreck Sehun, waiting for that moment when Sehun was so desperate he would beg for Yifan to join them, for Yifan to just at least touch him. When Sehun got in a mood, one person was never enough to release him of all the tension. Sehun always needed both his Daddies to take him over the edge.

Yifan placed his hand against Sehun’s cheek and leaned down, pushing his tongue into Sehun’s mouth and kissing him deeply.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Princess. Daddy will give you a reward,” Yifan whispered against Sehun’s lips, the praise going right through Sehun’s body.

Yifan stepped away from Sehun and grabbed a tube of lube out of the bedside drawer, throwing it on to the bed. He walked up behind Joonmyeon, placing an arm around Joonmyeon’s waist and a hand against his throat. Yifan pulled Joonmyeon off of Sehun’s cock, turning Joonmyeon’s head to kiss him, tasting Sehun on his tongue. Sehun watched as his Daddies kissed, whining from the lack of heat around his cock and lack of attention on his body. He was becoming impatient and his Daddy promised him a reward which he wanted so badly. Yifan chuckled, taking a quick glance at a Sehun before whispering something in Joonmyeon’s ear to which he responded with a nod.

Joonmyeon stepped away from Sehun and let Yifan take his place in between Sehun’s legs. Sehun heard the tube of lube open before feeling Yifan’s finger circle around his entrance, teasing him.

“How many fingers do you think you can take today, Princess?” Yifan asked, voice low and rough.

“Three, Daddy,” Sehun panted, his hole clenching around air in anticipation.

Sehun shuddered and groaned as he felt Yifan’s finger push pass that first ring of muscle before fully resting inside of him. Yifan pulled his finger out before pushing it back in, setting a slow speed as he thrusted his finger in and out of Sehun. Sehun wriggled his hips down against Yifan’s finger, trying to feel more inside of him but he knew one finger wasn’t enough and he wanted more.

“Daddy, more,” Sehun pleaded and Yifan could only comply.

Yifan slid in a second finger and Sehun relished in the stretch. Yifan pumped his fingers in and out of Sehun, scissoring and stretching him open. Yifan’s fingers were long and lean, reaching places Sehun could never reach on his own. Sehun fucked himself on Yifan’s fingers, moaning as Yifan’s fingers moved faster and faster, gasping when he felt the warmth of Yifan’s mouth around his cock. Sehun bucked his hips up into Yifan’s mouth as Yifan added a third finger, stretching Sehun wider. Sehun groaned from all the sensations he was feeling, grabbing tightly onto the sheets around him and begging for more. He felt a familiar hand against his cheek and leaned into the touch.

“Daddy’s here, Baby,” Joonmyeon assured him before discarding his own pants and straddling Sehun’s chest.

Sehun looked up at Joonmyeon and then down to where his hand was stroking his cock. Sehun licked his lip and opened his lips slightly, hoping his Daddy would put his cock in his mouth. Joonmyeon knew how much Sehun liked having a cock in his mouth, he knew how much he loved pleasing and pleasuring something with his mouth, he knew how much Sehun loved being filled in any way that he could be. But Joonmyeon had to wait, according to Yifan’s orders, he had to wait for the right moment to slide in.

“Daddy, I want…” Sehun begged, moaning as he felt Yifan deep throat his cock.

“I know, Baby. Soon,” Joonmyeon promised, moving his hand up and down his length.

Joonmyeon enjoyed watching Sehun’s face scrunch up in pleasure, the way his eyes were always desperate for more. Joonmyeon knew he could come just from watching Sehun’s face alone but tonight wasn’t about him. It was about Sehun, it was about his baby boy, and Joonmyeon wasn’t going to deny Sehun of the pleasure he deserved.

Joonmyeon gripped onto the headboard and nudged his cock against Sehun’s lips, smearing his pre-cum over Sehun’s lips. Sehun darted a tongue out to taste what he could, eager to get his mouth around his Daddy’s cock. Sehun whined for more at the salty taste on his tongue only to let out a scream as Yifan’s fingers had found the small bundle of nerves inside of him. Sehun arched his back, his mouth hanging open as Yifan continued to abuse that spot with his fingers. Joonmyeon took this opportunity to slide his cock pass Sehun’s lips, letting out a low groan as he felt the heat of Sehun’s mouth surround his cock. Sehun closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around his Daddy’s cock as he attempted to fuck himself on Yifan’s fingers and thrust up into Yifan’s mouth at the same time.

Joonmyeon held tightly onto the headboard before him with two hands and began to move his hips, fucking Sehun’s mouth with speed, not giving time for his baby boy to get used to it. The feeling of Sehun’s mouth around his cock was bliss and it had been a while since he got to face fuck Sehun like this. Joonmyeon threw his head back as he felt Sehun moan around his cock, the vibrations going through his body and adding more to the pleasure that was building up inside of him.

Sehun relished in the taste of Joonmyeon on his tongue and the feeling of Yifan’s mouth on his cock and his fingers pressing against his prostate. It was all getting too much for Sehun he could feel his balls tightening, the familiar feeling of blood rushing to his legs, the tightening of his muscles. He was so close to the edge and he just needed a little more to tip him over. He lifted his hips, ready to come, only to have Yifan pull out his fingers and hold his hips down as Yifan’s other hand gripped the base of Sehun’s cock tightly, preventing him from releasing.

“Joonmyeon,” Yifan called. Joonmyeon bit his bottom lip and forced himself to slide out of Sehun’s mouth, wishing he could be in there a little longer, wishing he could cum right down Sehun’s throat and watch him swallow it. Joonmyeon climbed off of Sehun and stood next to Yifan.

“No, Daddy, please! Please, let me cum, Daddy. I want to cum so bad,” Sehun begged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Sehun tried to buck his hips up into Yifan’s hand but Yifan held him down firmly. “Please, Daddy, please.”

“Joonmyeon is going to fuck you first, and then you can cum.”

Yifan pulled away from Sehun and signalled for him to turn over. Sehun got onto his hands and knees, wriggling his ass up at Joonmyeon, knowing that his Daddy couldn’t resist such a meal before him. Joonmyeon brought a hand down and spanked Sehun’s ass, earning a gasp from his baby boy. Sehun dropped his head down and breathed in deeply.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Sehun apologised before lifting his head and looking over his shoulder in anticipation. “Daddy, fuck me please.”

Joonmyeon smirked, holding the base of his lubed cock and pushing himself into Sehun’s tight hole as he let out a low groan. Sehun panted as Joonmyeon slowly slid into him, moaning once Joonmyeon was fully inside of him. Joonmyeon’s cock felt so much better than Yifan’s fingers. He felt so full and stretched, the sensation already getting too much for him. Joonmyeon didn’t give Sehun time to adjust and began to fuck him in earnest, slamming his hips against Sehun’s, creating obscene sounds. Sehun let out screams and moans as he rolled his hips back against Joonmyeon, feeling the blunt head of Joonmyeon’s cock reach places Yifan’s fingers couldn’t.

“Fuck, Baby, you feel so good,” Joonmyeon groaned, his fingers gripping tightly onto Sehun’s hips.

Sehun was too immersed in Joonmyeon fucking him that he didn’t even realise Yifan kneeling before him until he felt a large hand cup his chin. Sehun looked up at Yifan with his mouth hanging open and panting. Yifan had his cock in his hand and was stroking it languidly.

“I’m going to fuck your face now, Princess. Tap my arm once if you want me to go harder and twice if you want me to stop. Do you understand?” Yifan looked down at Sehun’s lips and then back into his eyes.

Sehun bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Yifan placed the head of his cock against Sehun’s lips, waiting for his Princess to take the first step. Sehun ran his tongue over his lips and licked over the head of Yifan’s thick cock before opening his mouth and letting Yifan slide into his mouth. Sehun moaned around Yifan’s cock, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue and the feeling on Joonmyeon pounding into him. Yifan dug his fingers into Sehun’s hair and pulled his hips back before pushing them forward against Sehun’s mouth. It wasn’t long until Yifan picked up his pace, throwing his head back and fucking Sehun’s mouth roughly as tears pooled in Sehun’s eyes.

“Princess is such a cockslut for his Daddy, isn’t he?” Sehun made a noise in confirmation around Yifan’s cock. Yes, Sehun was a cockslut for his Daddy, for both of his Daddies. He was there to be filled by them and to please them. Sehun wanted to be fucked and used so that every time he sat or felt a muscle ache, he would be reminded of his Daddies.

Sehun clenched his fists around the bedsheets below him, the feeling of Yifan in his mouth and Joonmyeon fucking his ass was getting too much for him. He felt so full and was so getting so close to coming undone once again. The edge was right there, Sehun could see it. Sehun let out a scream, muffled by Yifan’s cock, as soon as Joonmyeon angled his hips and hit his prostate. Sehun rolled his hips back against Joonmyeon as if asking for more to which Joonmyeon only fucked him harder, abusing his prostate over and over again until he felt his balls tighten and the familiar rush of blood through his legs. It only took a few more thrusts before Sehun came untouched with a scream around Yifan’s cock, his cum covering the bed sheets underneath him. It didn’t take long for Joonmyeon to follow. With the tightening of Sehun’s walls, Joonmyeon snapped his hips and released inside of Sehun with a groan, the hot walls around his cock milking him dry. Joonmyeon pulled out of Sehun and watched as his cum ran down Sehun’s thigh.

“That’s it, Baby, make Daddy cum,” Joonmyeon ordered, his hand reaching up and massaging the back of Sehun’s throat.

Sehun had tears running down his face as he tapped Yifan’s arm for him to go harder and faster. He knew how much he could take and he wanted Yifan to be rougher with him. Yifan gripped tighter onto Sehun’s head and fucked his face harder, feeling his cock hit the back of Sehun’s throat repeatedly. The heat and tightness of Sehun’s mouth was getting him so close and Yifan was ready to release.

“Fuck, Princess, I’m going to cum.” And with one last thrust into Sehun’s mouth, Yifan released down Sehun’s throat. Sehun swallowed everything he could, making sure to not miss a single bit of his Daddy’s gift.

As soon as Yifan pulled his cock out of Sehun’s mouth, Sehun collapsed onto the bed, panting and exhausted but feeling extremely sated and satisfied, all the tension of his rough day just slipping away. He felt sweaty and sticky but had absolutely no energy to clean himself or the sheets up underneath him. Sehun let his eyes close as he felt a pair of strong arms lift him up off the bed. There was a rustling of the bedsheets before he was placed back down. Sehun felt lips against his forehead and the strong arms hold him close as a towel was running up and down his body.

“You did so well, Princess. I’m proud of you,” Yifan said softly. Sehun smiled at that and snuggled closer to Yifan. It was only a few more seconds until he felt Joonmyeon slide up behind him, tangling their legs together.

“I love you,” Sehun whispered to the both of them.

Joonmyeon kissed the back of Sehun’s neck and smiled. “We love you too.”

When Joonmyeon woke up the next morning and entered the kitchen, he found Yifan fucking Sehun over the dining table.

“Guys! Not where we fucking eat!”

And with that, Sehun screamed as he came all over the dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment :)


End file.
